


Small Problems 2.0

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sparkling Ocs - Freeform, Transformers Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Just some bots and sparklings.





	Small Problems 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm really bad at summaries. But here's this.

The bitlets were no more than a week old, and in that weeks time they had done nothing but scream it seemed like. Honestly it was rather fitting when Wheeljack considered who their carrier was. 

Wheeljack rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to drown out the loud wailing of not only one, but three sparklings. It had started with Hydro and soon progressed its way to the other two. They were inconsolable. They refused to be refueled and to be calmed. Wheeljack was beginning to think that if this continued any longer he'd have to board himself up in his lab, well longer than he usually did.

"If you're just going to sit around you can at least be helpful." Starscream hissed as he placed Shockcharger on the counter in front of him. Wheeljack watched the small blue and white sparkling stop his crying for a split second, realizing he was no longer in his carrier's embrace. Shockcharger's tiny arms stretched in Starscream's direction. He chirped as his tiny door wings wriggled in sudden distress. Wheeljack scooped him up just as his face began to contort for another round of crying.

“Alright lil fella.” He patted the sparkling’s back soothingly. “It’s alright. Nothin’ to cry over.” Wheeljack continued his attempt at calming the distressed bitlet in his arms until the crying turned to soft whimpers and hiccups. Within moments Shockcharger had drifted into a light recharge.  _Thank Primus_.

Across the room Nitroburst and Hydro, each sensing their sibling’s relaxed demeanor, ceased their own crying. Yawns replacing screams. Starscream ex-vented from exhaustion. 

                                                    

* * *

 

 

 

Starscream wrapped himself in the soft blankets that covered their berth. The emergence had been tiring itself and in the week since, he still felt as if he had yet to regain any rest, or sanity for that matter. He offlined his optics and his wings released some of their tension.

“I think they’ll recharge for most of the night this time.” Wheeljack said as he entered the room. 

“They didn’t wake up when you put them in their crib?” Starscream was too tired mentally and physically to online his optics to look at his partner. 

“Nah. I think all the cryin’ got what little energy they had left out of ‘em.”

“Good.” 

Wheeljack turned to regard Starscream. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?” Now Starscream did reboot his optics, turning the piercing red slits on the mech in front of him.

Wheeljack scratched a finial. Talking to the jet was always a game of roulette. The slightest tone could set off an annoyed rant, something Wheeljack had learned almost from the start. He shrugged. “Just askin’. I know you been kinda tired lately.”

“Hmph.” Starscream wrapped himself tighter in the blanket. A better outcome than what could have happened, at least in Wheeljack’s processor it was. He ex-vented, settling himself on the berth.

Several moments of blissful silence passed before it was interrupted. “We still need to figure out a proper plan as to how we’ll manage them when we return to the spire.”

“Seriously?” Wheeljack sat bolt up. “It’s been a week an’ you’re already thinkin’ about going back to work?” He wasn’t a medic but he was more than sure that longer than a week was required to recuperate.

“Bah. Don’t throw such a fit.” The seeker twitched a wing. “I have a planet to run. Primus knows what they’ve done to it in my absence.” Starscream rolled away from his mate, signaling the conversation was done and over with.

“Alright then.”

                                        

* * *

 

 

 

A week later saw the pair of them sitting across the table from each other. “Your lab? You want to drag three sparklings into your lab.” Starscream’s tone was harsh. He didn’t so much care about the lab as he did his sparklings. Besides it wasn’t their  fault that their sire was a fool who kept blowing himself up. “I don’t think so.”

Wheeljack swiped a servo over his face. “I don’t think your office is the best idea either. Wouldn’t want them ruinin’ any important things you got or anythin’.” More of an excuse than anything. He still wasn’t sold on the idea of Starscream going back to work so soon.

Starscream glared at him. “Wheeljack,” he said in a mock sing-song voice. “Are you implying that  _these_  precious bits of metal could destroy anything in their grasp?” His helm snapped in the direction of the sparklings’ room. They were awfully quiet. Too quiet. 

“Of course not.” Wheeljack cleared his throat. This seemed like a trap, and knowing him he was about to dive head first into it. “I’m just sayin’ they ain’t always..” He trailed off. This wasn’t going according to plan. That accompanied with a hostile seeker sat across from him, it was rather unsettling. “All’s ‘m sayin’ is that I think they’re better off here than anywhere else. At least for the time being. I mean they barely got their frame shapes sorted out.” He shrugged. _And you’ve slept three hours this whole time_. He wanted to add.

Grumbling, Starscream tapped his talons on the counter top. That was a pretty decent argument. Damn Wheeljack and his stupid sense of intelligence in these situations. “Fine. I’ll sleep on it.” He stood and made his way to the sparklings’ room to make sure they were still asleep for the night.

Wheeljack smiled to himself behind his mask. The argument was far from over, knowing Starscream. But for the time being he’d won.

 

                                             

* * *

 

 

 

Wheeljack rolled over in the berth. He lazily swatted a hand toward a finial. It was still too early to wake up. He was more than content to remain in a deep recharge undisturbed.

He felt it again, this time with the opposite finial. He swatted at it and rolled over again. A small beep reached his audials, followed by two sets of small servos smacking themselves against his face. 

“What the --” Opening his optics, he was met by two sparklings, both of which chirped happily at seeing their sire awake. 

“How the hell do you keep gettin’ outta that crib?” Wheeljack sat up, grabbing a bitlet in each arm. Apparently he’d have to make another adjustment to said crib. He’d already built the bars as high as he could without causing issues for himself or Starscream.

His optics cycled. There were only two here. Nitro and Shockcharger. Which meant -- 

Almost frantically he prepared to jump out of bed before a small movement caught his eye. While her brothers had decided to harass their sire, Hydro had saw fit to curl herself against Starscream’s neck and return to sleep. She chirred happily in her sleep. Starscream showed no signs of waking anytime soon either.

Wheeljack turned his attention back to the two sparklings in his arms. “I guess you guys want breakfast, huh?” Two chirps answered him. 

“Alright.” He held them tighter as he got up, casting a look over his shoulder at Starscream. “I’ll consider it a victory breakfast.” Starscream would be staying home another day it seemed. He had definitely won this argument.


End file.
